


family portraits

by elfloversanonymous (asexuelf)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Poly, Breasts, Consensual Incest, F/M, Incest, Making Out, Minor Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, ages arent specified so tagging underage just to be safe, zuko pls wear a condom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/elfloversanonymous
Summary: Zuko and Azula are reckless, but they never get caught. Or: Azula sneaks her brother to his room when their mother gets home.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 199





	family portraits

**Author's Note:**

> don't like, don't read. simple as that~
> 
> if you're here for zucest (or just incest porn, no judgement), then i hope you enjoy!

Zuko bites his bottom lip, burying his groan in Azula's throat. He can hear her laughing, a barely-there sound that's as smug as it is breathless, almost swallowed by the living room's background noise. The TV is on, some show Sokka wanted him to watch playing distantly, but his attention couldn't be further from the characters on the screen. All he can focus on is Azula straddling his lap, her hands in his hair and her hips gyrating against his.

It's never _meant_ to go this far, but that's just Zuko's denial talking. His self-control is stronger than this; yes, even stronger than Azula is alluring. He tells himself he shouldn't be doing this, but the truth is, he just doesn't care. He hasn't cared since the first time, and even that had crumbled as soon as their mouths touched in the dark.

He pulls her down by her hair and kisses her in the present, his eyes sliding closed. She gasps a little whine into his mouth. He wouldn't deny himself this even if he were the strongest man in all the four nations. Her mouth so warm and plump, the exposed skin of her thighs so soft under his hands - why would he deny himself this?

The door slides open and they break apart as Ursa walks in, the sounds of heavy groceries accompanying her.

Ah, right. Zuko schools his breathing, adjusts his sitting so his erection isn't about to tear a hole through his jeans. _That's why._

"Need any help, Mom?" He can hear the smirk in Azula's voice, as deceptively innocent as it is carefully unaffected. Zuko knows better. There's a wet spot in his jeans and a soaked pair of panties under her skirt telling him just how affected she is.

He can even see her thighs shining wetly in the light coming in through the window. She's looking at their mother over the back of the couch, smiling behind her hand, but her lipstick is smudged from his spit.

Ursa sets the groceries down with a small grunt. The glass at the bottom of the bag clinks against the countertop jarringly. "No, no. You kids just keep watching TV. I've got this."

"Are you sure?" He swallows hard, focusing on absolutely everything but the stiff nipples poking through his sister's shirt. "I'm happy to help."

"No, no, Zuko. I want to do this on my own." 

Mom's been weird like that ever since they got away from… _him._ Their father. She wants to - _needs to_ \- do everything by herself.

Zuko shrugs. "Okay. If you're sure." He knew the answer would be no, but he wants her to know he cares. "Thanks, Mom."

And then Ursa is leaving again, presumably back to the satomobile to grab the rest of the groceries.

"Hurry," Azula hisses. "To your room, before she sees!"

"Why _my_ room?" Not that he minds, particularly. Azula looks beyond pretty splayed out on his bedsheets, her hair dark against his plain white pillowcase.

Azula scoffs, already standing. "We're not screwing in _my_ bed. Ty Lee is coming over later."

"You haven't told your girlfriend we're together?"

"Oh, I have. It just seems rude to get it all wet before she's even arrived."

Go figure. Zuko stands, swallowing a groan when his cock shifts against the constraining fabric of his pants, and lets Azula drag him by his hand to his room.

He feels bad leaving Mom to the groceries - and even worse fucking Azula while she's home - but not bad enough to pull his hand away. Not bad enough that it stops him from pushing her against the bedroom door before they have a chance to open it, grinding against her lower stomach and knowing full well they could be caught. Knowing the price, if they did.

Azula just grins up at him, amber eyes blazing. Sometimes he thinks she wants to get caught.

The sounds of footsteps through the front door again, then the bedroom door clicking open. He steps inside, waits for Azula to lock it, before pointing at the bed. They have to be quiet, but his unspoken command has touched the walls so many times before that it's heard regardless; _on your stomach. Now._

The challenging smirk on Azula's face is less effective with smeared lipstick, although it affects him in other ways. While Azula misbehaves, lying on her back and keeping her thighs pushed together, Zuko shucks his pants. His cock can finally _breathe,_ and soon, it won't have to.

 _Spread,_ he mouths at her. If she wants to be cheeky and get fucked on her back, he won't argue, but they need to hurry it up before Ursa comes knocking.

Azula looks away, getting comfortable against his pillows. She just smiles, like he's amusing her. He doesn't have time for this.

Zuko kneels on the bed, crawling between her legs, spreading them forcefully. She raises an eyebrow, eyes flicking down to the barrier of her panties, then up to meet his eyes. Her pupils are huge.

It takes less than a second of consideration before he's carefully burnt through her underwear. The waistband's in tact, but the fabric preserving her modesty is now little more than a loincloth. She's not smirking anymore - it's Zuko's turn to be smug.

 _Those were my favorites!,_ she mouths angrily. He can relate; a red-and-white striped cotton pair, now split horizontally to reveal the slightly curling black hair of her pussy.

He licks his lips, feeling his cock twitch at the sight. He'll buy her new ones. At least they weren't the expensive satin-y ones she usually prefers.

That stunt seemed to knock the brattiness out of her, regardless. She spreads her legs with ease now, showing off the pink lips of her labia poking through her bush. He spreads them with his thumbs, taking a too-long glance at her swollen clit and tight opening. They don't have enough time to do everything he wants to do.

_Are you ready?_

She rolls her eyes at him, mouth curling in disdain. Then she reaches down for his cock, pulling him closer until the head of it is splitting her pussy lips open. Azula's always so hot and wet and tight and now is no exception - it's a fight not to groan out loud as his cock slowly slides past the initial resistance to make a home inside of her.

She's biting her lip, but not in a way that seems to denote pain, so he pulls the head out and thrusts back in, slowly adding more with each snap of his hips. He won't be able to fuck her properly (all that slapping and squelching will cause suspicion), but that doesn't stop him from filling her up at much as he can. By the time he's rolling his hips flush against hers, slow and careful, they've both nearly bitten their mouths bloody trying not to moan.

She grips him so tightly when he pulls out, her pussy almost seems to follow him, sucking him back in immediately. Azula's never been the submissive type even when they've played at it, always demanding more, _taking_ more. He thinks she just gets a kick out of watching him pretend to be dominant - that's okay, though, because he does too. Azula owns him in this bed and they both know it, but if she can fight back, so can he.

When she brings a hand down to rub at her clit, he slaps it away. The look she gives him is dangerous, but he just smirks in return. He'll pay for it later, some time in the future, possibly even at school in some empty classroom and choir closet. He's already looking forward to it.

In the present, he focuses his hands on her breasts, rubbing her nipples through her shirt and bra until her glare of suspicion melts away into desire. Azula loves it when he plays with her tits. Her breathing is truly labored now, undercut with an adorable whine that will definitely get them caught.

He fucks her through it, delighting in the high pitch those sounds reach when he hits her g-spot. He wants to push her into the bed and beat her hips senselessly with his, but for now, he focuses on skill - and his own orgasm. Her cunt is amazing around him, burning hot and almost suffocatingly tight and so _Azula_ he doesn't know how else to describe it. He fits so perfectly inside her, like she was made for him. He guesses, in a way, she was. Their parents didn't want him to be an only child.

" _Zuko,_ " she chokes. Her voice breaks, swallowed down as soon as it leaves her.

He cums almost immediately. He doesn't bother pulling out - he fucks it into her, rides his orgasm out as her pussy spasms around him. Spirits, she's amazing. She's so amazing, so perfect, and he kisses her to prove it, losing control of his hips momentarily and sending a few hard smacks into the air around him as he bottoms out.

A bonelessness takes hold then, and he's finished, turned to dead weight laying down on top of her. It's all of two seconds before she's rubbing against him, muscles tensing around his sensitive cock as she chases her own orgasm. He doesn't bother smacking her hand away this time - she feels too incredible when she cums around him, especially when he's already filled her up and had his fix.

"Asshole," she whispers angrily, breath shaking with her ministrations. "You arrogant, self-centered, conceited-! Cumming in your sister and not even helping, you pig-!"

The final word is an ironic squeal, just barely silenced as she cums hard around his cock. She rides it out against her hand and he helps out by sucking on her tit through her shirt.

He shoots the last bit of his load, wrung out into Azula's pussy, and nearly bites through her shirt until she finally unclenches around him.

"Ouch," she complains.

Zuko kisses her breast in apology. Then her throat. Then her mouth. Then her mouth again, this time with a lot more tongue.

Unamused, she pushes him away, her eyes softer than the rest of her face. "Clean up," she snaps. "Mom will be done putting groceries away by now."

He doesn't want to. Getting caught means they won't get to do this anymore at all, though, so he sighs and pulls out carefully, annoys her with a quick question about her comfort, and starts putting his pants on again. Fixing his hair in the mirror will take a while, all mussed and tangled from Azula's fingers, but he seems to be in tact beyond that.

His sister, however…

He looks back at her and grins toothily. She's a wreck. Her lipstick is a cherry-colored ghost, barely staining her lips and painting the skin around them bright red. Her skirt is rucked up beneath her breasts, which are soaked through the shirt from his mouthing on them, showing the torn remains of her panties still clinging around her hips by the waistband. Not to mention her pussy, which is stretched open and proudly displaying a bit of his cum leaking out onto the back of her skirt.

"Maybe we should've done it in your room," Zuko murmurs.

She glares at him icily. "Don't laugh. Just give me a pair of your sweatpants and a hoodie. I'll make it work."

He doesn't doubt it. Azula's always been good at that - making it work. So when he turns to his closet to pick out some of his older stuff for her to fit into and comes back to the bed to see her make-up fixed and her hair prim and tidy, he isn't terribly surprised.

"For you," he says, just in time for Ursa to call them for lunch.

They stare at the door for a moment before Azula takes the clothes and starts shooing him towards it. "Tell her I'll be out in a minute."

Zuko nods. "Alright. But, Azula-"

"What?"

He kisses her, as tenderly as time allows. "I love you."

Those eyes go soft again, honey instead of molten, before hardening. She scoffs. "You can tell me that whenever you want. I love you too. Now, go, before you blow our whole operation."

This time, he listens, and when he makes his way to the kitchen, there's a noticeable spring in his step. If Ursa notices, she doesn't point it out. She just smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 💖


End file.
